TRUE LOVE
by satyanarayan.raja
Summary: James potter find his true love and soulmate due to a marriage change the future of both of them and wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

James potter was the heir of the most ancient and noble house of potter and preveral was the son of charlus and doeria potter ne parent loved parent were not antimungle but they respect the magical culture and teach him form early age why it is important for them to be hidden from did not understand magic and they saw them as a threat so there was witch hunt it the did not like anything unusual and eliminate it important for their society to be hidden. Many mungleburn did not understand their culture try to change it instate understand also try to mix their society with mungle artifact and culture which is destructive because magic is senatile thing it did not mixed with mungle thing. Many also try to expose their world in the past but unsuccessful due to the unspeakable oblivate mother was one so she the reason status of secrecy was can tell about magic to only person who know about it and they can not talk to other due to secrecy vow.  
>It is known among pureblood that some family magic flow only through blood from their ancientor. So some ancient family member r very powerful and kept it secret due to family magic. Mungleburn did not have any family magic so many family prefered to marry pureblood to respect their magic and custom. Mungleborn hate by many pureblood due to their ignorance and disrespecting magical accept the culture got respect in their society. After dumbledor started the movement to give equal rights to mungleburn their society was at war against with a dark lord who took the advantage of it started pureblood movements.<br>Potter r neutral house practise both form of magic light and did not like dumbledor or his light sided blind follower. They told james not fall in any rivalry enjoy his study in take their advice make some friend in hogwart and maintain good was got attract toward lily a mungleburn despise him from their first thought she could feel his love after some time but he insulted by her whenever try for a conversation with rudely refuse by her for a date many started to lost his hope when lily started to date febrian prewoot a 7th year bloodtrator during his 5th and many other family hate prewoot and weasley because of their crime against anciant family potter and consider blood trator by smith of huffeppu one of his childhood friend told him many time lily was not right girl for him but james did not take it try to convince lily during end of 5th yr that she should not involve with people like snape or prewoot. They r not right people for got mad at him and accuse him for jealousy loser with a slap.  
>When his mother know about the incident from alice she got angry at him for wasting his time for a girl who has no respect for their culture and disrespect house potter constantly.<br>Doeria potter told "james we did not told u before anything because we want u to grow up on your own and u enjoy your u also have to understand that your behavior in school reflect on house attraction toward a mungleborn who constantly insulting an heir of two ancient family for without reason is consider due to you inaction potter house is lossing she do it again we could take you r forbidden to talk to her again and u also going to apolize to narcissa for your past behave."  
>James promise his mother that he will do what she also realize that his mother was right lily was not worth for his time if she did not understand his feeling. She was dislike by most of the students but james neglect it. His friendship with serius almost over now because serius insulted narcissa and her family during a party at pottermanor. Doeria potter then remind him he was a guest at the house and asked him to leave when he repeat this mistake by insulting narcissa next week at their home.<br>James friendship with ramus also stern after wiming willow incident during 4th year where he save that pathetic humen snape by risking his own live due to serius now realize his choise of friends was whom he support everytime was too was disown from black family due to his rebellion mother allow him to live with them due to kindness but she warn serius many time his idealism of dumble cause his did not listen to her so like andromida he disown by his grandfather lord Archetos black for disrespecting their family when serius called they r all dark for not following dumble.  
>James avoid lily and his friends rest of the also apolize to narcissa who was in her final year as a slytherin for this past try to talk him after her breakup with fabrian .James told her "i want nothing to do with u now because u insulted ancient house of pottter." <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

During the christmas in the 6th year james was inform by his parent that they sign a marriage contract for him with narcissa mother told him "warabela wanted narcissa to marry lusius r going to draw a and her mother drorella contant us about it so we draw a contract between both of you with my brother archetor you both have to marry befor your 20 we love narcissa she will make u happy so please try to know her both were friend before hogwart but after starting hogwarts u both became distance."  
>James surprice but know his parents mean well for him.<br>" Yes mom i will try to friend with her hogwart we did not talk much because we r in rival hate slytherin and serius did not help he got made when i try to talk with her and he insult also dont share classes because she is in upper years."  
>"james i disappointed that u belief house rivalry and follow serius forget that i was also a slytherin with many respected people. Dumbledore is weakening our society by ancourage it and also responsible for many crime with unspeakbles r after him. Dont fall belief the words of him or death try to give de second chance by interfere in dmla business now he was in troble in we remove him form power than many problem should solve SO keep an openmind dont listen to him if he try to recruit you for his order like he try with father reject only wanted to control our house because he know that we r rich and a shame that serius fall for light and reject his heritage."<br>James take his mother advice by heart and started to build a friendship with help of his friend help alice they meet in secret because they did not wanted to inform anyone about their marriage before engagement like their family family have many enemy both in and outside hogwarts. Some light family also angry with potter because dumble was suspended from his icw and chiefwarlock post replace by his father.  
>James and narcissa became good friend at end the both r at potter manor for their summer and their parents r busy in the preparetion of engagement.<br>Both r at his room waiting for alice who is coming for the and narcissa r also good fall in love with narcissa with in a saw lovely and intelligence women behind her miss each other now whenever they r alone. James did not wait and told her when she was cuddle with him "cissa i love u.I cant live without u now."james told her while playing with her silky hair.  
>Narcissa surprise and happy by james declaration because she feel same about him"i also love u james with my whole heart."<br>With that word they started to kiss each other was their felt unconditional love for each other.A white light surround them and it end with golden glow in their feel through out the potter parent rush to their room to the golden glow emit from their body during their was the the sign of formation of soul family became happy about the rare the most happy among them were james and did not left each other side after the event.  
>Now they became most by couple after their engagement which leak to paper. Their soulbone also need to finalize their their parents permission they finalize it after the was one of the best night for both of made love with each other many time all receive got lady priveral ring and he got lord marriage were register in gringot and spend remaining years at home and taught by his also return headboy only go to hogwarts only for terminals.<br>Lily try to confront him about did not went well for her when she insult got a nasty mark in her face from james who told her "narcissa is a far better girl then girl is much better than u because u lost your virginity with that bloodtrator prewoot.U did not respect our culture and by losing your virginity before marriage u proof that why mungleburn hate by our important for a witch or wizard before marriage to be a virgin got the blessing.U called me bully when i protect other from your death eater friend snape by attecking him.U r dislike by everyone and u cant take anyonce r now consider enemy of house of potter and preveral by insulting lady preveral so dont contact me in future." with that words james left hogwarts.  
>Dumble try to punish james but james show him preveral ring and told him it was his duty to protect his withdrawn from the who got 11 newt help him for hi did well and got 10 N.E.W.T. 9 O and 1 E in history. <div> 


End file.
